1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus able to re-execute a workflow and a method thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a method of re-executing a workflow using a job execution result displayed on an image forming apparatus, and an image forming apparatus able to re-execute a workflow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network image forming systems are able to perform various functions, for example, as document transmission systems. Document transmission systems enable one or more user terminals to share a plurality of image forming apparatuses, so if a user selects one from among a plurality of workflows transmitted from an image forming apparatus to a server, the selected workflow may be executed. Workflows refer to flowcharts consisting of a plurality of jobs, for example, a ‘Scan to OCR to Email’ workflow includes functions of scanning a document, converting the scanned document using an optical character recognition (OCR) function, and transmitting the converted document to an e-mail address of a corresponding receiving device.
A workflow selected by a user may fail due to the execution environment, for example, errors in a network or insufficient toner. A server stores a result of executing the selected workflow, namely a job execution result. Accordingly, it is possible for a user to monitor the job execution result from the server connected to an image forming apparatus.
However, in a conventional document transmission system, if a user desires to re-execute unsuccessful workflows or successful workflows while monitoring a job history, he or she needs to receive desired workflows from a server again, and to request execution of the received workflows, which causes user inconvenience.